NG Knight Lamune
:For the OVA, see Knights of Ramune. was a Japanese television series of 1990 that was never distributed by any English-language firm. It was one of the Lamune group of television shows and OAVs, and the "NG" in the title stands for "new generation". In all there were 3 OVA series (NG Knight Lamune & 40 EX, NG Knight Lamune & 40 DX, VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fresh) and a sequel television anime series (VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire). The original concept for the show was developed by Takehiko Ito. Much of the story was written by Satoru Akahori, and the mecha design was done by Rei Nakahara. (Collectively this team is known as "B3".) All anime and OVA in the series were produced by Starchild Records, and the show was broadcast on TV Tokyo from April 6, 1990 to January 4, 1991. This show is not related to the anime series Lamune of 2005. The main storyline of the series involves a boy named Baba Lamune who is sucked into the video game "King Sccasher." Lamune is a blood relative of the hero "Lamuness," and in the program he is destined to save the world from the evil Abruham. "Lamune" is the name of a popular, lemon-flavored Japanese carbonated drink, and most character names in the series are based on drinks, such as the character Miruku (Milk). The name "Sccasher" is based on the name of a competitor to Lamune, namely "Lemon Squash", a drink not franchised in America whose name is based on that of "Orange Crush", which is. Although not being distributed in English speaking countries, it has received an Arabic dub along with VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire, however instead of VS being a sequel to NG, the Arabic distributors did the complete opposite airing VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire first then airing NG Knight Lamune & 40 as its sequel changing the plot of the NG to make it look like a sequel instead of a predecessor. Characters '''Baba Lamune' – (Voiced by Takeshi Kusao) He is a 12 year old boy who loves to play video-games. Most of the time his games get the best of his grades. He has a good heart in general but isn't too considerate of other peoples feelings. Lamune claims to not being a pervert in several episodes, though during his time at hot-springs he can't help but stare with his eyes wide open. He usually finds himself saying things like "ORE WA MOREZUNI HAZUKASHI!!" (I am very embarrassed right now!!) or "Ore wa morezuni odorote ii ru" (I am very surprised right now). He says the action and "Right now" follows after. He has a son in the VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire called Lamunedo who follows the same fate as him. His love interest is Miruku. Princess Miruku (Milk)– (Voiced by Chisa Yokoyama) A "cute" girl , that comes from the Hara-hara world , she has elvish ears. She is forceful, and has a one track mind. She's friendly to people, but quite arrogant at times (mostly around Cocoa). She's the one who takes Lamune to their world. She is one of the 3 Maidens. Milk becomes Lamune's wife in Lamune & 40 Fire . Cocoa- (Voiced by Sakiko Tamagawa) Miruku's older sister, who is rather dotty and not too confident. She is smart and is the one to get them around the world. In early episodes, Lamune goes wide-eyed whenever she takes off her glasses. She is also one of the 3 Maidens. Da Cider - (Voiced by Kazuki Yao) Supposedly the main villain, but is actually the minion of Abruham. He actually bears more of a comic relief role during the series. Near the middle of the series, Da Cider is fired and becomes one of the good guys, but still maintains sort of a villain image. Cider is incredibly stubborn and arrogant; he'll always be the one getting in fights with Lamune. Leska (Cafe au Lait) - (Voiced by Naoko Matsui) Da cider's lover and partner , she seems to almost never pay attention to anything and would probably be considered as the sex symbol of the show. She shows affection towards Da Cider when she kisses him near the last episode. She was a very beautiful girl. She is actually one of the 3 Maidens. She is the older sister of Cocoa and Miruku Story The story that started it all is about a boy named Lamune, who loves to play video games. After an embarrassing day of school Lamune returns home, but on his way he sees what looks like a match girl having trouble explaining that she isn't selling Matches she's selling a video game. So he buys one and easily convinces the other people to buy one as well. The girl mysteriously disappears after Lamune asks what kind of a game it is, the game was simply entitled "King Sccacher". Upon returning home he immediately turned on the TV to play it, staying up until 12 on school night he finally beat the game. The girl that sold him the game came out of the TV and announced her name was Miruku (Milk), and that Lamune is the blood realitive of Lamuness and he is destined to save the Hara hara world from the Evil Abruham. And without question Lamune is dragged into their world where he then acquires Tama-Q, an annoying little green ball that can turn him into the true hero Lamuness, so he can use King Scascher the robot himself. ("Tama kyuu" is the Japanese word for cue-ball.) With this he is now to slay Abruham in order to save the world. Episodes There are 38 episodes in the series dating from 1990 to 1991. #Bang! The Resurrection of King Sccasher #The Power of Justice! The Saint Bomb #Pokkin City is Starving! #Hahaha! The Laughter Fan of Mount Gokuroo #The Storm of Trivia on The Great Wall #Hot Blood!? Kankan Village is Hot Hot Hot! #Pop! Flowers are Blooming on Heads Along the River Nyile! #We're Lost! Lost in the Horramid! #Gear City is Full of Wind-Up Springs #What? We're Half Asleep, Half Asleep, and then We're on the Sea #Hic! Beware of the Juice of Truth #Dragonpalace Village Has Elderly Power? #Is it OK to Double-Double? #The Grand Entrance of Queen Cideron! #Kamekameka The Great of Hawaii #Run Lamuness! The Traps in the Forest of Fairy Tales #Who is The Pretty Girl? Lesuka Versus Cocoa #Shiver! The Counterattack of Da Cider #Good Luck! Milk's Lullabye #We Found Annamonkonna Gate! #Shine! The Guardian Knight Contest #It's the Greatest! Tama-Q, This is Love! #The Legend of Lamuness: Truth or Deception? #Storming Into Hoy-Hoy Castle, We Are the Soldiers of Love! #The Beauty of Victory! The Holy Power of the Three Maidens #His Sacrificial Counterattack; the Fall of Da Cider! #The Collapse of Hoy-Hoy Castle! Farewell Tama-Q #It's Not Over! The Destruction Knights Appear #Heavy Metal-ko: The Ballad of Betrayal #What happen Leska? The orb of souls #Charity,Honesty,Faith: The journey of orbs #Respect and Strength: We're not letting you dead Leska! #Go go go: Two samurai dancing! #Do You Bet Your Life to a Proxy War Gag? #The Final Blow? The Techniques of the Destruction Ninja #Tentochi Tower! The Battle on the Island in the Middle of the Sea #Here it is, Horror! The Mystery in the Forest of the Dead #Little Romance... What is Your Name? #Role Reversal; the Cracks of Love and Friendship #The Dance of the Wind! The Field of Flowers is a Danger Zone! #The Great Decisive Battle! Burn, Lamuness! #The Gathering of the 40! Be Forever, Hot Blood Power! #Milk, that's what I need! External links * Starchild official page * * Lamune support site * Lamune Information Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:Anime series Category:Anime of 1990 Category:Anime OVAs id:Ng Ramune ja:NG騎士ラムネ&40 zh:NG騎士檸檬汽水&40